Deb
Deb is an HTFF Character and one of the winners of Ultra Vote or Die. Character Bio Deb is a purple colored chihuahua who wears a pearl necklace, a red sweater and a burgundy hat. She is often seen wearing the same outfit, but sometimes she can be seen in other outfits, often if its for a certain type of event. Deb's personality seems to be that of a snobby rich girl. Deb believes that she is a great person, while is above almost everyone, that she deserves anything she wants and that people should praise her like a goddess. She is also rude and crude to others, calling them names, or abusing them in some way. She isn't afraid to step on others to achieve her goals and when danger appears she wouldn't think twice about shoving someone in harms way. Also despite being a snob herself, Deb despises other snobbish characters like Snooty, Princess, and anyone in Josh's Alliance of Snobs. In fact other snobs are the people she makes fun of and abuses the most, but she still will pick on plenty of others. Deb however also has a soft side that she prefers others not to know about. Deb secretly can be rather kind and sometimes gives money to those who she thinks truly need it or helping other out. However to keep her image, Deb tends to do her charity work in disguise so that people won't recognize her. One of the characters that Deb also seems to care for the most is Tromp and she is even shown to have a crush on him. Deb lives in a large beach house and most of her deaths involve her head. Episode Roles Starring * From The Tens * Lady and The Tromp * Shine Through the Gems Featuring * Noc-ed Out * Fare Well * Red On Arrival * Tromp the Vote Appearing * We Rule More Than You * Caught on Camera * How Do You Love Me Now * High Pitched * Break the Road * Gold One's Hand Fates Deaths # Lady and The Tromp - Impaled by The Mole's cane. # Noc-ed Out - Stuck by a truck. # Caught on Camera - Stabbed to death by Fliqpy. # Shine Through the Gems - Impaled by numerous diamonds and gems. # Red On Arrival - Squeezed by cloth. # How Do You Love Me Now - Impaled by the knife and later being crushed. # High Pitched - Impaled by glass shards. # Break the Road - Upper half smashed by a tire. # Gold One's Hand - Disintegrated by Sickly's sneeze. # Tromp the Vote - Smashed against a wall. Injuries # From The Tens - Hits her head on the corner of a bookshelf. Kills *Needle - 1 ("Red On Arrival") Trivia * Deb was originally just going to be a snob, but it was decided she needed a twist. Gallery Disguesed.png|Deb in disguise. Ladyandtromp-0.png|Deb in a disguise with Tromp Redonarrival2.png|Wrapped around the thing she loves. Trompthevote2.png|Deb showing disdain towards mutant kind Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Female Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Dogs Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Canines